Complicated Attractions
by Heart's Fate
Summary: They come from two different worlds. But when he gets transferred to her school so that he can play on their football team, how well are their worlds going to collide? Especially when her brother and his friends go out of their way to exploit him.


**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Kristi says**: Yes, I know I have other stories to work on and I am working on them little by little. This story is one of three that I have been working on. And sadly I've just gotten into the habit of posting everything I write even if I wanted to wait. Anyway, I want to thank Jessie(Shadow Shawnna) cause with out her I probably wouldn't be able to get my ideas all sorted out. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

**Notes**: This is an Alternate Universe story reverting a few of our favorite characters into this high school years.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A 19 year old dark haired boy walked around the corner. He re-shouldered the backpack on his right shoulder as he squinted to the school in the distance. Running a free hand through his dark brown hair, he continued walking towards the massive school building. This was his first day at some private school that he really didn't want to go to, but really at this point he really didn't have a say in the matter.

The blue eyed teen loosened the tie around his neck, ignoring the looks from a few of the kids he walked pass. This wasn't his scene and yet here he was. He stopped in front of the building and looked up at it, for the hundredth time that morning wondering why he had let his parents talk him into coming here.

Shaking his head the teen walked up the stone steps and into the building. He held his head high as he pushed through a few groups of people clattering the halls. Again receiving looks that went ignored. He rounded a corner, not paying attention to the feminine giggle that would have indicated that a girl was coming from the same direction. That little mistake causing the rather muscular 19 year old to walk right into another body.

The girl let out a surprised yelp as she crashed into the hard chest, luckily she was able to stop herself from falling flat on her ass. She glared up at the person ready to yell. That was until she met with blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

Hazel eyes blinked as she tilted her head, straightening herself. She pushed back dark brown hair from her eyes, glancing over his form trying not to laugh. The way the young man was dressed was completely not in the schools dress code. Sure he had the school uniform but just the way he was wearing it.

The teen had a backwards cap on his head. The first two buttons of his dress shirt were unbutton as well as untucked. The dark jacket that the boys had to wear over the dress shirts was completely unbuttoned. His slacks were lower then what was permitted, showing off the boxers the young man was wearing and the tie that was suppose to be around his neck was currently sticking out of his pant pocket.

The dark haired girls brow rose. "Why are you dressed like that?"

He shrugged, "I hate uniforms."

"Well Mr..." she trailed off not knowing what to call him.

"Cena." He offered. "The names John Cena."

The girl smiled, "Amy Orton, but people call me Lita." A cough behind her indicated that her friends wanted to be introduced as well. Smirking Lita pointed behind her. "These two are my best friends. The blonde is Maria Kanellis, beside her is Melina Perez."

"Y'all cheerleaders?"

"No duh." Maria giggled.

John nodded, "Very nice. It's really nice to meet y'all but I have an appointment wit' the principle and I really don't think I should be late."

Lita glanced behind her, silently asking that her friends went on a head of her. She was a bit curious about this new guy. His appearances and carefree attitude really was interesting. Melina smirked at her friends clear interest of John. "Well I have to meet to Johnny and Joey, you know how those two get when I'm there." She moved forward to realize that Maria hadn't taken her hint and grabbed the blonde by her elbow. Maria let out a little squeak in surprise as she was dragged forcefully away. She waved enthusiastically behind her.

"Bye Li! Bye John!"

Lita shook her head as she watched the pair disappear down the hall. Maria constantly complaining that Melina was being really mean. John rose an eyebrow and turned his attention to the brunette in front of him.

"Look I don't wanna be rude or anything but-"

"You have a meeting the Principle Bischoff. Yes I heard you the first time. But you really shouldn't go to see him dressed like you are."

"And what's wrong wit' the way I'm dressed?"

Lita crossed her arms under her breast. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your completely out of dress code. Bischoff well hammer you for this even if it is your first day."

"Look babe, I think I'll be able to deal wit' whatever that old man is gonna throw at me."

The brunette sighed, "Fine don't take my word for it. But just let me at least make you look a bit more decent."

Before the 19 year-old could get in another word he found himself pushed up against the lockers, surprise clearly written on his face as he looked down at the dark haired girl. John stood still as her hands traveled around his body straightening what she thought appropriate. The girl had a lot of guts to do something like this to a complete stranger. And yet he couldn't help but smirk that it was already his first day at this new school and he already had a girl who couldn't take her hands off of him. He continued to ignore the stares they had been getting from many of the patrons as they walked past in their little groups.

**-X-**

Unbeknownst to the pair standing in the hallway, a few of the people watching them were some of the brunette's brothers friends.

"Orton, it looks like your sister is trying to feel up on some guy." A tall muscular boy said, a smirk appearing on his handsome face as the boy he address spit out the sip of water he had been taking from the water fountain.

"Dave what the hell are you talking about?" Randy Orton asked glaring at the taller boy.

Dave shrugged and pointed behind him. "Take a look for yourself. It looks like Li is trying to feel up that dude. I've never seen him before."

A boy around the same age with long brown hair glanced towards the duo. "It looks more like she's trying to beat him up."

"See Mercury says otherwise." Orton crossed his arms over his chest, finally turning towards the objects of the conversation. His eyes narrowing at what he saw. His dear twin sister was known for being a risk taker but to do something like this was way out of her league. The idea that he may be jumping to conclusions never seemed to cross his mind. From the angle he was currently at it looked as though she was pressed up against the dark haired guy and had her hands inside his shirt. The smirk on the guys face as he glanced at his sister sickened him. The sound of something cracking beside him drew his attention.

"Do you want me to go over there and give the punk a greeting?" A tall blond asked.

Randy shook his head, glaring one last time in his sister's direction. "No I'll let her have her fun for now. She's not doing any harm. Don't worry Hunter."

Hunter shared a look with Dave as Randy turned back around to take another sip of water. The oldest Orton twin sighed as tried to remove all thoughts of his sister making a move on some guy he knew nothing about.

"Uh, Randy you might want to check this man out." Johnny Nitro spoke up from his spot beside his cousin Joey Mercury.

Mercury blinked, glaring up at this cousin. "Are you trying to tell Randy he's gay?" The present party looked at Mercury as if he had grown another head before they all shrugged and pretended as though they hadn't heard a word.

With a shake of his head Randy looked passed his friend and towards his twin. His eyes bulging out of their sockets as he rushed into another conclusion. From what he could make out, his sister's hands were inside of the new guys pants and that was a big no no. With narrowed eyes, Orton stepped passed his friends.

"Ok that's it this has got to end."

Dave and Hunter tried not to laugh as Randy stormed pass with Nitro and Mercury at his heels. The two shaking their heads before deciding to following not long after.

"Lita!" Randy yelled as he reached forward and grabbing his sisters' shoulder pulling her away from the guy. Blue eyes narrowed.

The brunette rolled her eyes and she bent forward to grab her bag. "What do you want Randal?" She asked in an annoyed tone. She smirked as those near by snickered.

"I told you not to call me that." He snapped before turning his attention to the new guy. "Look I don't know who the hell you-"

"John Cena."

Randy's brow rose in question. "Excuse me?"

"My name's John Cena. And bro can you move back a bit your invadin' my personal bubble."

Orton rolled his eyes but didn't move like John had wanted him to, "Fine whatever, listen Cena, I don't appreciate you making a move on my sister. I'm not going to allow it."

A sigh escaped the girl as she stepped between them, "Randy back off. I was only helping him. He didn't have his uniform on right. I was just straightening it out for him."

"What kind of idiot doesn't know how to put on his uniform?" Mercury asked. Nitro's hand quickly coming up to cover the other boys mouth.

"Sorry you'll have to excuse us." He glared at his cousin before dragging him down the hallway.

"Look man it's my first day alright. I don't want any trouble. The little lady was just helping me out. So if you don't mind I have an appointment I gotta keep wit' the principal. I'll just leave you and your gorilla crew alone." John looked down at the brunette into front of him and smiled, "It was a pleasure meetin' ya."

Lita returning the smiled and nodded, slipping pass to walk further down the hall into her homeroom. Randy narrowed his eyes, grabbing John's elbow before he got the chance to go too far.

Cena glared back at the younger boy. "You mind lettin' go?"

The other dark haired man rose a brow, dusting off his school uniform. "You're new right?" John nodded. "So you must be the you football player Coach Austin has been rambling off about for the better part of two weeks."

"Probably." John shrugged, "I take it y'all are apart of the football team here?"

Randy nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. "That's right I'm the head quarterback. Hunter and Dave here are on the team as well."

"Ain't that just peachy. Look I'd love to take this conversation even farther but I really gotta go and talk to the big man. I don't really want him on my back for being late to my meeting with him on my first day. Later" With that said, John walked pass the trio without giving them so much as another chance to say a word. Unaware that Randy had narrowed his eyes at John's retreating back.

**-X-**

With a sigh of relief, John continued on his way towards the principals office. It took him a little longer then what he first thought but that was only because he had realized that he hadn't known where the principals office was. He has pulled over a weird multicolor haired boy to help show him the way. It was funny how that worked, especially the moment that he found out that the 17 year old boy was the younger sibling to the Orton siblings. Although he didn't catch the boys' name, instead preoccupied as they stopped in front of the Main Office's door. The door swung open as three blond haired girls walked out.

"Ok Mr. Bischoff we promise to never start another argument over cheerleading outfits again." The tallest of the three said.

"Yeah what Stacy said. And don't forget you promised us new cheerleading outfits sir." The second tallest spoke up.

The shortest blond rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder how I got you two as my sisters. Really Torrie, you don't have to remind the principal of what he promised us."

Torrie pouted, "But Trish..."

"Girls hush you have company." Stacy hissed as John stepped forward to enter the principals office. The multicolored haired boy he had been with already gone.

John heard the three girls giggle as they walked passed. Distinctly hearing what sounded like three different versions of 'He's so hot.' The brown haired male shook his head as he turned the doorknob and pushed to door open. The white haired man sitting in the desk looking up from his paper work. The older man's sore expression quickly turned around at the sight of his visit. Getting up from his chair the man made his way over to the teen and engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh thank god your here!"

The dark haired boy blinked, restraining the urge to push the other man away. He realized this was the principal and he really didn't want to get into trouble his first day.

"Uh Principal Bischoff sir?"

Bischoff coughed before he released the teen and straightened up properly. "Right. I'm glad to see you showed up in one piece. I have high hope for you boy. Your going to bring our team back to the top."

John shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "Sure sir."

"Take a seat." Bischoff insisted before he made his way back around his desk. "Now your Cena right?" John nodded, as he watched the principal search through some folders on his desk before finding the one he desired. "Here we are John Cena. This is your schedule for this semester. I understand that your not exactly from around these parts and I'd like it if that bit of information was kept to ourselves. It was by luck that I managed to talk to your old Principal and get you to play for my team."

"I still don't quite understand why I had to transfer to your school."

Bischoff frowned, not the least bit happy to have been interrupted. "The only why you can play for this schools football team is to be in this school and it wasn't easy to get you. Now-" he stopped short as the voice of his secretary Ms. Rena Mero alerted him to a phone call on line one. "You'll have to excuse me I have to take this. Here's your schedule. You're dismissed."

The dark haired teen frowned, opening his mouth to reply only for Principal Bischoff to wave his hand in a dismissive manner. A sigh escaped his lips as he reached forward and grabbed his schedule, taking his leave from the office.


End file.
